Special For You
by Minamisawa Atsushi
Summary: [Kita Ichiban x (OC) Yoshiki Kana] A gift for Hinano Kinsuke (Nebula Sephia) for her birthday. It's already too late now, but I guess she won't mind it. [WARNING: Lemon]


_"Make it as sweet as possible." She pointed her index finger at my face._

**Well, that's my sister. I kind of backed off when she did that, but… /sighs/ nnghh… Well, sorry for being so late, big sis. This is the gift fic I offered you about a week ago.**

** Mah, mou ii. Subete wasurete yo.**

**Oh, and you can call both of these author's note and story as a revenge… Because Kita's gonna be real mean and scary. Just brace yourself, like an anime character would say. **

**And you want it to be lemon right? **

**This IS a lemon. It's super duper 'clear'. It's special for you (I was trembling real hard when writing this). **

* * *

**Kita Ichiban x Yoshiki Kana**

Special For You

* * *

Kana panted as Kita pulled his long penis out of her pussy. The blond haired girl exhaled a puff of air and inhaled rapidly with her face blushing so madly.

Marking that his lust is not fully satisfied yet, Kita grabbed Kana's soft thighs and pushed them wide, making her opening to expand a little. The mixture of her blood and liquid and Kita's seed were flowing out of the hole slowly as the orange haired teenager poked his index finger in.

His penis was erected as he let out a loud moan. He was completely seduced that he made himself pull his finger back and bent down closer to the opening. He licked the space between Kana's thighs slowly.

It was wet and red all over.

Kana groaned weakly. "Kita-san…" She murmured. "My body has gone sore…"

He looked at the helpless girl with this really stern emotion on his face. "And you're asking me to stop now—when it's getting hot?" He bent down again and bit her thigh, leaving an obvious red and bluish purple mark on her peachy skin tone.

He crawled on the girl again with her legs still opened wide. He positioned himself on Kana and forced his penis to go into her very slowly and painfully. Kana moaned again. "No—Kita—stop…"

He smirked. "It's so tight…"

Kana continued begging with her tears of (happiness?) cannot-bear-the-pain-anymore flowing down on her tender cheeks. "It hurts!" She screamed as the 'ball' finally reached her opening, which means Kita had inserted his private thing in her completely.

Kita pushed his chest against Kana's soft breast. He laughed maniacally as he squeezed the boobs. He bit her nipple using his fangs, which led Kana to scream again.

He pulled his penis out once more and placed it in her mouth. He ejaculated in it all he wanted. "Bite it, Kana! Or else I'll do worse to you!"

She knew that Kita would keep on molesting her even if she obeys him, but the situation was so intense she couldn't think straight. Slowly, she bit and licked the penis which was going up higher and higher, until it had reached its limit. It was so hard that Kana felt like she's chewing on an eraser.

The male moaned again. "Nice… Umh…" Then he crept lower and lower until his pointy nose touched her collar bone. His nose trailed from his neck to her breast, sniffing. "I'm obsessed of your smell, Kana… But pathetically my sperms have covered your natural aroma. We should go take a bath…"

He lifted the naked girl and entered the bathroom. He put the girl in the tub which is then filled with tap water. He joined Kana, and rested for a little while.

The memory of a couple of days ago played in his mind as he squeezed his eyes shut.

_Kita's green eyes followed Kana wherever she goes. Her slender and killer figure is the type that every guy is dreaming of. She would reveal her sexy and small thighs whenever she crosses her legs when she sits. Not to mention her sexy butt that would go up and down when she walks… _

_ And Kita swore to himself that he would let out this loud 'oommphh' sound when they have a sex on a bed. _

_ But there's a big difference between them. Kita's a popular guy in his school. He's well known among guys who play soccer. He's a senior._

_ Kana? She's a junior and she doesn't play soccer. She may be popular, but not as famous as Kita is. _

_ But… Who cares, though? _

_ Kita pushed Kana to the locker. Her eyes widened as Kita leaned closer to her. Without warning, his left hand snatched both of her wrists, locking it tight, while the other hand explored under her plaid skirt._

_ Kita stared her in her bluish green eyes. "Watch out, Kana. Something has been longing to 'eat' you." Was what he whispered before he went away._

_ Kana was completely dumbfounded. She's, of course, scared…_

_ The next day, Kana had to stay late. She was slaving away for her Mathematic works and there's no way the teacher's going to let her go home before it is finished._

_ Kita stayed too. He waited and waited…_

**Now.**

Kita actually kidnapped her, and he knew he had to send her home at that very moment, or else…

So, after dressing Kana up, Kita sent the girl home and when her parents ask why she's so late, the boy told them an unreasonable excuse, which is: "She fell and scraped her left knee. I brought her to see the doctor, so don't worry."

But at least that explained the patch on Kana's knee, even though it is a lie.

Kita walked home.

Feeling too scared, Kana ran into her room and that's the only moment when she realized something…

"Where's my panties?"

The answer is just easy: It's with Kita and he's ejaculating on that small garment as he reached his house.

* * *

**So, sis? Leave a review and tell me how you feel about it. Heh. Heh. /smirks/**


End file.
